Mañana en la Mañana
by fauo1995
Summary: Huddy contiene una especie de spoiler la mañana que sigue a la gran noche


Hola!! Bueno, hace un tiempo leí una declaración de Shore que decía que el Huddy tendría "su noche". La verdad a mi me intrigaba saber que pasaría cuando se despertaran a la mañana siguiente. XD. Bueno, y de todas las locas, raras, tontas y tristes ideas que se me pasaron por la cabeza, una es esta, que tal vez no es tan poco aceptable.

No es exactamente una dedicatoria, pero un saludo a que, aunque no es partidaria del Huddy como yo, sus historias me han sacado de la triste depresión de volver al colegio. Un beso para ella y todas las grandes que han hecho el esfuerzo de dejarme aunque sea tres palabras de opinión en mis historias anteriores.

PD: Yo avisé que había una "especie" de spoiler

-----

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por entre las persianas dándole de lleno en la cara. Molesto con la luz por haberle despertado, entreabrió los ojos y se giró dispuesto a dormir unos minutos más, pero se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos contemplando cada detalle de la otra persona que lo acompañaba en su cama.

Recostada sobre su lado derecho, con una expresión dulce y serena. Su pecho se movía lentamente al compás de su respiración. Algunos rizos de su pelo alborotado le caían con gracia sobre el rostro. Una enredada sabana celeste la tapaba hasta la cintura dejando a la vista su torso desprovisto de prenda alguna. Su brazo derecho se hundía bajo la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza, y su otro brazo, para la mala suerte de él, se cruzaba por sobre sus dos perfectos pechos, dejando esta parte de su anatomía casi por completo para la imaginación.

Se quedó un instante viéndola dormir, hasta que no pudo contenerse. Con sumo cuidado, tomó delicadamente la muñeca del brazo cegador. Ninguna reacción. Suavemente, empezó a tirar de él tratando de apartarlo. Mala suerte. Apenas tirar un poco del brazo, la mujer, aún adormilada y sin quitar el brazo de su posición, se giró hasta darle la espalda a su acompañante. Una vez recostada sobre su otro lado, puso su brazo izquierdo bajo la almohada y el derecho sobre su costado, contorneando su figura. House echo una maldición por no poder estar al otro lado ahora que nada le tapaba la vista.

Pensó en darse por vencido y seguir durmiendo, de todas formas, la noche anterior, sus pechos y todo su cuerpo habían sido dispuestos para su completo deleite. Pero quería verla dormida, y simplemente no hacer nada más que mirarla con una sonrisa picarona que se le había implantado desde que se libró de la blusa roja que ahora yacía en el piso.

Tratando de nuevo de no hacer ruido, se volteó lentamente y trató de pararse, pero lo paró una fuerte punzada en su muslo. Lenta y cuidadosamente, se paró con gran esfuerzo y se dirigió hasta donde estaban tirados sus pantalones, sacó del bolsillo el frasco de vicodin y se tragó una pastilla, y aprovechó de ponerse los boxers y los pantalones. Una vez listo, se dirigió hacia la cama. Mala suerte de nuevo, Lisa estaba ahora panza abajo y con la sábana hasta el cuello. House sonrió

- Estas despierta

- Desde hace como veinte minutos – Añadió mientras se paraba de la cama enrollada en la sábana. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Él, mirándola detenidamente, ella, jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos observando el piso - ¿Puedo…puedo usar el baño?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – fue su respuesta, acompañada por una amplia sonrisa y unos pasos hacia ella. Cuddy levantó la cabeza, ahora con su cara de la gran pero sexy jefa.

- No

-Ohh – House dejó ver su decepción haciendo pucheritos - ¿Por favor?

- NO! – Dijo la doctora dirigiéndose al pasillo con una sonrisa sincera

---------------------------

Luego de casi media hora en la ducha, Cuddy abrió el pestillo de la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estuviera él por ahí, y luego de escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala, corrió a la habitación a vestirse. Una vez lista se dirigió a la sala.

- Podrías al menos haberte dignado a prepararme desayuno a mi también – Le recriminó al encontrarse a House sentado en el sillón mirando las noticias de la mañana en la TV y devorando un emparedado.

- Me serví un café – dijo al tiempo que miraba a Cuddy sentarse a su lado – pero no creo que me lo tome.

Cuddy alzó los hombros, y le quitó lo poco de emparedado que le quedaba a y lo engulló ante la mirada atónita de House. Cuando terminó de tragar, tomó el control remoto de la tele y la apagó.

- ¡Oye!

- House – Dijo Cuddy acomodándose en el sillón - ¿Recuerdas qué pasó anoche?

- Dios – respondió abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado - Claro que me acuerdo, sobre todo cuando…

- Si si si si, ya – Le cortó con una mano en alto – Me refiero a antes

- Ah, claro, pero solo tomamos unos tragos de tequila.

- Como sea – tomó un tono más serio para continuar – El punto es, fue solo una noche, ¿Vale?

- Vale – respondió no muy seguro

- No volverá a pasar – añadió mirándole seriamente

- No volverá a pasar. Que bien que lo aclaramos

Se sostuvieron las miradas serias por un largo rato, hasta que cada uno, por su parte, se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre los labios del otro. Con un beso apasionado, casi con furia, las manos volvieron a colocarse un poco por debajo de la ropa, las lenguas buscándose desesperadamente ya angustiadas por el poco rato que habían pasado separadas. Cuddy se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar

- Al demonio con todo – Dijo sacando una sonrisita de House. Le dio un suave beso y se paró arreglándose la blusa – Paso por aquí esta noche ¿Vale?

- Nooo! – se quejó parándose y tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él – Eres la jefa, y si me perdonas un día de trabajo…

- Cuando no tienes un caso no se puede decir de que trabajas exactamente – Dijo Cuddy con una sonrisita

- Ya. ¿Pero no pasa nada con que faltes un día?

- No, House, tengo trabajo – Dijo borrando un poco su sonrisa y tratando vanamente de zafarse de los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

- Bueno, pero esta noche en tu casa

- ¿Olvidas que ya no vivo sola? – Dijo con un brillito especial en sus ojos. House lentamente retiró sus brazos de su cintura mientras la miraba seriamente.

- La bebé…

- Y mi hermana está en Jersey por esta semana – Cuddy volvió a sonreír y peñiscó su mejilla – AAWW, es lo más tierno que he visto en ti, ¡Te preocupaste por Raechel!

- Yo no…

- Claro, House

- Si te acuerdas bien, anoche era Greg – Dijo él tratando de cambiar el tema y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo dándole la espalda – Yo voy a darme una ducha, no necesito que me esperes para ir al hospital. Y por si acaso, si no te aguantas hasta la noche siempre podemos ir a los baños del hospital.

Cuddy lanzó una suave carcajada. Tomó su bolso que había quedado tirado al lado de la puerta y salió con las últimas palabras de House dándole vueltas en la cabeza

- _Maldición – _pensó mientras caminaba hacia la calle para coger un taxi – _Siempre sabe todo, incluso lo que estoy pensando_

----


End file.
